farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 takes place on a tropical Asian-pacific archipelago.Gametactics - Far Cry 3 Announced, With Q&A The game's protagonist is a young man named Jason Brody who is trying to survive and escape from the hostile islands. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and, for the first time in a Far Cry game, a 2-4 player co-op campaign which is set six months before the single-player campaign. Characters Single-player Jason Brody Jason Brody is a tourist stranded on the tropical island and the protagonist of the game. The morning after his arrival to the tropical island, Jason wakes up to discover his girlfriend Liza has been kidnapped, his friend Doug is murdered, and the island is populated with psychotic mentalists. Vaas Montenegro Vaas Montenegro is the main antagonist of Rook Island. After spending too long on the island, Vaas has become insane and sadistic. He has a sister named Citra, who wants him dead. Hoyt Volker Hoyt Volker is the main antagonist of the Southern Islands. He is a slave trafficker operating on the archipelago, and has hired his own Privateer army to defend him and his business. Dr. Earnhardt Dr. Earnhardt is a character who helps Jason by providing medical assistance. Along with being a doctor, he seems to be an excessive drug user and creates them to a certain degree. Despite his drug habit, he is likely one of the more sane people that helps Jason. Willis Willis is a character who contracts and helps Jason throughout the game. Nothing else is known about Willis, only that he has a similar role to Doyle in the original Far Cry. Citra Montenegro Citra is Vaas' sister and one of the sane people of the island. During the game she comforts the player and talks about the dangers and Jason's overall power on the island. Agent Huntley Agent Huntley is an ex-CIA operative who provides Jason with information about the islands and its inhabitants. Dennis Dennis is Jason's guide to the Rakyat people, and helps Jason become a warrior. He is an ally of the Rakiyat, and helps guide Jason towards the Tribe. Buck Buck is an insane inhabit of the islands who works for Hoyt. He is very sadistic, and was thrown out of the Australian military due to his violent habits. Co-op In co-op the players controls one of four characters. Leonard Leonard is a a crooked ex-cop. Mikhail Mikhail is a Russian hitman. Tisha Tisha is an ex-soldier. 'PENIS' PENIS is a Scottish thug and chef. Weapons Far Cry 3 includes 39 different weapons, each weapon is customizable with hundreds of devastating mods. Equip an arsenal of rifles, pistols and machine guns, all modeled after their real-life counterparts to give an ultra-realistic feel of weight and power. Trailers File:Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview File:Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo File:Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer File:Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer File:Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg FC Screenshot 5.jpg FC Screenshot 4.jpg FC Screenshot 3.jpg FC Screenshot 2.jpg FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Farcry3 volker.png FarCry3vaas.jpg Sources Category:Games *